Resident Evil: Unrelenting Horror
by Vesley
Summary: Story of Relentless courage of one survivor of Raccoon City disaster, as he effortlessly struggles to survive in the city infested by the undead and bio-experiments of Umbrella that has unleashed upon the community.


**RESIDENT EVIL: _Unrelenting Horror _**

**SEPTEMBER 28, 1998 **

It was typical late September night; for Peyton Harris; alone in his studio apartment in lesser-populated part of Raccoon City, where he was attending University in the small mid-western town. In truth the city was quit large, and anyone who didn't know exactly where they was goin would get lost in this city. For Peyton Harris he was very resourceful at only seventeen, and early graduate of Raccoon City high just last year. Though compared to his new advanced studies at the Raccoon University, High school was nothing to him trying to keep his head above waters of papers to pass term papers. Peyton if you looked at him; he was just an average build student; with dark thick brown hair and dark eyes. It was late night studding as always pushing the papers of my work and books to the side of the desk in the corner of the small living area, as rubbing his tired eyes making my way into the kitchen. While finding his gaze on the near empty compartment of the fridge; and only pulling a soda from inside of the door of the fridge. Popping the metal top of the soda can as it hissed; Peyton stood over the sink catching the glimpse of the smaller size television on the corner of the counter in the kitchen. As his gaze locked on a male news reporter on the screen, as he could be seen talking in the camera of a scene at the local shopping center about half-hour from his current location, as paramedics could be seen wheeling a body away toward the back of the ambulance, as lights flashed in the background.

It was then; suddenly, the body bag could be seen suddenly jerking and two men found it hard to keep the yellow gurney still, as the apparent dead woman surfaced from the bag and lurched onto the smaller medic's neck, as he squirmed trying to pull her off of him. Peyton watched as the woman; nearly pulling herself out of the body bag by digging her teeth into his neck, as she continued to take pieces flesh of his neck. It was then; Peyton watched as hell slowly unfolded from the scene, as his gaze was locked on the television as he slowly watched the reporter try to remain calm, as other two figures emerged from the shadows of the nearby alleyway and tackled the other medic and reporter on the scene of street. Peyton Harris felt the skip beats of his heart pound in his chest as he slowly exclaimed in shock, "Oh, _God_…"

As the connection feed was cut-short; so was the rest of the stations; as Peyton fumbled to try to find information on what just happened, to only find static. Sipping on the rest of his soda, Peyton Harris moved from the kitchen to living room to the nearby bookshelf where the emergency weather radio was, as Peyton fumbled through the stations to find something on what was occurring. Not to his surprise the static wave was cutting in and out; as he found a familiar woman of Raccoon Radio Central Beats a few stations over as she spoke, "_This is Amanda Stewart from RC central station, and if your tuning into our broadcast. This isn't a drill, Raccoon citizens are being asked to stay in their homes, and lock all doors and windows_." Peyton couldn't believe the woman's voice as he detected the female hosts own skeptical telling this, as she spoke, and Peyton began, "Just what the _fuck _is going on around here…" then it hit him, the S.T.A.R.S return, and all the violent gruesome deaths located in the Arkley and Raccoon city area. Peyton Harris veered his eyes to the radio, which he guessed batteries gave out on the radio, cursing he should've bought batteries as he stammered, "Great, what else could go wrong…"

It was then; something of a blood shriek made my heart literally stop on edge as I froze in place, followed by a moan. I could not determine whether it was level below or above the large apparent complex, about a three-block radius to the Raccoon University. Taking only a step back; as he stood there a moment in the center of his living space only sound of his sneakers scuffed on the laminate flooring as he tried to listen to pin point the noise. Grabbing the dark olive green jacket from the arm of the small couch; Peyton Harris found his heart in his chest beating crazy, as his attention turned to the sudden muffled groans and sounds of movement from far off down the hall. Peyton's student apartment was at the near end of the third floor of the apartment complex and near only one on that level besides two others down the hall of him. Luckily the door top chain lock and dead bolt was fastened; as he began calmly, "Ok, Peyton…think, need something to defend myself." Looking over the room; Peyton only found it was bare as usually I only cursed myself turning down that gun a friend offered to me, before he took off to Canada with his family till things boiled over in Raccoon. "Now your regretting not goin with him," Peyton Harris only cursed under my breath, as the moans followed by heavy group of steps at the hall to the few occupied apartments on the third level, as the sound of old woman's door followed by her scream could be heard. It was then; Peyton Harris had to think fast, as he clenched his fist and thought for moment.

Immediately his gaze fixated on the balcony outside the double set of windows in his living room, as Peyton forced the older window open and stepped onto the balcony. He immediately felt the spring of his sneakers touch the metal balcony, as he shut the window behind him and made his way down the fire escape. Taking to the fire escape ladder; as he briskly yet carefully watched his footing as he went down; he took the real view of the city, as the sirens sounded in the deeper part of the city. The chill of the night air was cold; and sound of moans carried in the wind as I furiously made my way down the fire escape. No time to grab any personal belongings; longer Peyton procrastinated the longer chance for; _whatever _these crazed cut throats to block my escape. Smiling; something he hadn't done in quite awhile, after my father passed away last summer back home in Georgia. About as my feet hit the pavement; Peyton Harris finally heard the shroud of busted wood and metal as the unknown intruders smashed through the apartment, as Peyton heard them smashed into my studio apartment; but in a dash I didn't stay long to see them off…and into the late night Peyton Harris just ran into the dark streets of Raccoon City, to find a shroud of information of what was going on in the city, and best guess was to start was to somehow get to the Raccoon City police station in the deeper part of the city.


End file.
